


time is subjective

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, a soulmate au of sorts, one sided matt/allura, very minor lotor/allura, vomit happens in case u wanna avoid that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: Shiro is your usual college student, living with his roomate, eating a lot of pasta, wasting all of his free time studying -he's just trying to live his life, day after day, 'till that stops being possible.





	time is subjective

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is v much appreciated!! <3

Shiro woke up to his roommate Matt screaming.

 

''Ugh, what the fuck Matt.'' He groaned as he very slowly sat up from his bed. Scratching his eyes, he grabbed his phone on his bedside table, it read _7:00_ _Saturday, June 16._ He had a new message from his friend, Allura '' _Meet me for breakfast??''_ and some reminder to a party on Facebook.

 

Matt stormed in.

 

''Shiro, man, glad you’re awake!''

 

''Kinda.''

 

''Remember the party i told you about? Just found out Allura is also going!''

 

''Matt… Man look…''

 

''I know what you’re going to say, _Matt you gotta get over yourself, she’s out of your league bla bla bla_ but i don’t wanna hear it! I just need a moment to talk to her, alone! That’s all i need and she’ll see what a cool dude i am!'' He started to leave but turned around, smiling ''You’re coming right?''

 

''You know i can’t, I have to start studying for the test.''

 

''I’m still gonna make you change your mind!'' And he left.

 

Shiro groaned as he got up. Looking out of his window he could see a bunch of guys playing some weird version of football, they looked pretty drunk for 7am. One guy, Lance, he recalled, few years younger, seemed way too enthusiastic about the whole thing. That is until the ball hit him in the head, making him fall instantly. The guys around there circled him, not knowing what to do. _That’s enough of that_ Shiro thought, leaving the window and going to the bathroom to shower.

 

....

 

Shiro smiled as he spotted Allura on their usual booth at the coffee. That’s where they met, both having college crisis and bonding over it with coffee.

 

''Morning, Allura.''

 

''Good morning, Shiro. I already ordered for you.''

 

''Thanks. You going tonight?''

 

''If you’re talking about the party, yeah, remember the cute guy I told you about? He’s going.''

 

''Oh, Matt’s gonna be devastated.''

 

''I feel sorry for him, but there’s nothing i can do, really.''

 

''Don’t worry about it, he’s getting over it soon, it hasn’t been that long.''

 

''I suppose you’re right. I still feel kinda sorry, thought. But what about you? Are you going?''

 

''Can’t. I have a test coming up soon and i really need to start studying.''

 

As Allura was about to respond, someone who was passing by tripped near them, dropping whatever they were about to eat. Everyone stared for a second before going back to their conversations. Shiro was about to offer help but a waiter was already cleaning it up.

 

''Why is everyone so sloppy today?'' Shiro murmured to himself.

 

''What was that?'' Allura asked.

 

''Oh, nothing, never mind.''

 

....

 

The sun was already setting when Shiro got home from the gym. Thankfully, there hadn’t been any accidents. Matt had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Some boring commercial about pasta was on, and Shiro decided to turn it off for him.

 

After taking a much needed shower and eating, Shiro got his notebook and books and decided to start studying. He could hear Matt getting ready to go, mostly because of his horrible singing. A song about love, of course. It had only been a week since his crush on Allura started but if Shiro was right, by next week he’d be over it.

 

Matt came in quickly to say bye - and try to convince Shiro one more time to please go with him - but failed. As he left Shiro went back to studying, a lot of studying, he didn’t even notice himself falling asleep.

 

....

 

Shiro woke up with Matt screaming.

 

''Are you kidding me?'' he yawned and noticed his books still on the bed. He had fallen asleep and hadn’t woken up. He went to check his phone, it read _7:00_ _Saturday, June 16._ A '' _Meet me for breakfast??''_ from Allura and a reminder to another party he definitely wasn’t going.

 

''Ugh... 7am again Matt… Really…''

 

Matt came in.

 

''Shiro, man, glad you’re awake!''

 

''Are you kidding me?''

 

''What? No! Listen, remember the party i told you about? Just found out Allura is also going!''

 

''What.''

 

''Hey, I know what you’re going to say, _Matt you gotta get over yourself, she’s out of your league bla bla bla_ but i don’t wanna hear it! I just need a moment to talk to her, alone! That’s all i need and she’ll see what a cool dude I am!’’ He stopped by Shiro's door, a smile on his face. ''You’re coming right?''

 

_What the fuck._

 

''Well, doesn’t matter what you say, I’m still going to change your mind!'' and he shut the door.

 

_That's exactly the same thing he said yesterday. Am i dreaming? Am i crazy? Maybe Matt’s crazy…_

 

He heard a groan coming from his window. He recognized the voice. _No fucking way._

 

Looking out of his window he saw Lance on the ground, a bunch of guys circled around him.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

After taking a shower and thinking a lot, Shiro made his mind.

 

He might be going crazy.

 

He might be, but he needs to test something out first.

 

....

 

There she was, but then again, she was there everyday. _Control yourself Shiro. Act normal._

 

''Good morning, Allura.''

 

''Good morning, Shiro. I already ordered for you.''

 

''Nice, thanks.''  _Control yourself she orders for you almost always-_

 

''So, are you going tonight?''

 

''Uh, no, not really, i have to study. What about you?''

 

''Aw, that sucks. I am! Remember the cute guy i told you about? Lotor? He’s gonna be there!''

 

_Should i make the bad joke about Matt again? Well if i want to act normal…_

 

''Matt’s gonna be devastated.''

 

''Honestly, I feel sorry for him, but there’s nothing i can do...''

 

_Yep. She didn’t notice._

 

''I’m joking. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure he’ll get over it soon.''

 

''Suppose you’re right. I still feel kinda sorry thought.''

 

As Shiro looked at his side, that same person tripped on their feet, making their food fall. He didn’t offer help, he knew someone was coming soon enough. And they did.

 

_God i really am going crazy._

 

....

 

He decided on going to the gym anyway. If there was someplace he could think it would be on a bench press.

 

He came up with three theories:

 

  1. He was going crazy
  2. He could see the future (a reverse deja-vu of sorts?)
  3. The universe was messing with him



 

On his way back home, he decided 1 was most likely.

 

As he got home he saw Matt asleep on the couch with the TV on. He sighed as he shut it off while some guy was going on about pasta. He was tired.

 

After showering and eating the same food from yesterday - not that he had much of a choice, they hadn’t gone grocery shopping - he sat on his bed to study. Or at least try.

 

But he knew everything already.

 

_That can’t be possible._

 

He laid on his bed thinking about what had just happened. _The day literally repeated itself in every way… How can that be possible? Or maybe it’s just coincidences? Am i jumping to conclusions too quickly? It might be just coincidences._

 

It wasn’t.

 

After hearing his friend scream, he sat on the bed and checked his phone, _7:00_ _Saturday, June 16. Fuck._ He waited for Matt to open the door.

 

He opened it.

 

''Shiro, man, glad you’re awake!''

 

''Sure.''

 

''Remember the party i told you about? Just found out Allura is also going!''

 

''Oh god. Yeah?''

 

''Yeah, and look, I know what you’re going to say-''

 

''I’m not saying anything.''

 

''Oh… Oh. Cool then. Well… I’ll see you tonight?''

 

''No. I gotta study I suppose.''

 

''You don’t sound so sure, man.''

 

''No, yeah, I gotta study. I have a test coming up.''  _I suppose_

 

''Oh, well, I might still be able to convince you!'' And he shut the door.

 

 _I can’t take this shit anymore._ He got up. He looked off his window the second Lance was hit. He was starting to feel sorry for him.

 

....

 

''Good morning, Allura.''

 

''Good morning, Shiro. I already ordered for you.''

 

''Thanks. Can I ask you something?''

 

''Yeah, what is it?''

 

''How do you know if you’re like… Going crazy?''

 

''What do you mean?''

 

''I mean like… It’s like… It’s like I'm living the same day over and over again.''

 

''Oh, I feel you dear. College, am I right?''

 

The person tripped, and there went their food. He promised himself next time he would help.

 

''Hey, Shiro… How about you just switch things up a little?''

 

''What?''

 

''I mean I get it, you know? It gets boring sometimes, try doing something you wouldn’t usually do, maybe?''

 

....

 

Shiro didn’t go to the gym. Instead he decided to take a nap. When he woke up the sun was already out.

 

He knew Allura wasn’t talking about… Whatever the fuck was going on with him, but he decided on taking her advice anyway.

 

He went to the living room and there was Matt sleeping. The TV was on. It was pasta.

 

Shiro turned it off. He decided on testing another one of his theories. Maybe the universe was just messing with him, maybe even in a friendly way. Maybe the universe just wanted him to switch things up a little. He had to admit thought, it was kinda sad the universe had to stop time for him to start doing some things differently.

 

He shook Matt’s shoulders slightly till he woke up.

 

''Hey man.''

 

''Uh… Hey, Shiro. What’s up?''

 

''What time’s that party again?''

 

....

 

When they arrived. It was a normal party. Sound was too loud, people were getting drunk, grinding against one another. Sometimes… Sometimes this was nice.

 

''Here’s a beer for you, and one for me. Do you think Allura’s here yet?''

 

''The text said she was arriving soon so yeah.''

 

''Good… Well… I’ll leave you to it man.'' He patted Shiro’s shoulder. ''I’m really glad you’re here, you know? Go have fun man, you deserve it.''

 

_Guess the universe thinks so too._

 

Around 5am Shiro decided it was time to go home. He had had a few beers but wasn’t drunk, he danced and it felt nice, even felt interest for someone but decided this was okay for the night. He went to check on Allura and saw her kissing her guy… Lotor? They looked nice together. Matt must’ve noticed too, he was around there dancing with some other friends. When Shiro asked if he was okay he said yeah, he’d get over it. And Shiro knew him, so he knew he was telling the truth.

 

It was nice. But nothing felt too cosmical about it.

 

On his way out he saw Lance. He looked pretty drunk, but his head looked fine. He went to say hi.

 

As soon as he got there Lance stumbled forward and vomited on the ground, some of it on Shiro’s shoes.

 

Before Shiro had any time to react, someone came over to them in a hurry.

 

''Jesus Christ, Lance, fuck!''

 

He was the most beautiful being Shiro had ever seen in his life.

 

''Ugh.'' Lance sat on the ground. Thankfully not on his vomit.

 

''There you go, oh my fucking god.'' He finally looked at Shiro. He didn’t say anything else.

 

His eyes were violet. It was the most beautiful color Shiro had ever seen. Thankfully he did not look away.

 

''I...Hi.''

 

''Hey.''

 

Shiro didn’t either.

 

''I’m Keith.'' He smiled. It was beautiful, angelic.

 

''I’m Shiro.'' He felt himself smile too.

 

''Um… Do I know you from somewhere?'' Keith was blushing, but held his gaze. God he was beautiful.

 

''Um… No. I would’ve remembered.'' Shiro looked away first. He saw his shoes were dirty, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

''You just… Seem familiar.'' They looked at each other again.

 

''You too.''

 

He understood it all immediately. There, in the street at 5am, with Lance’s vomit on his shoes, with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, he felt time pass again.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://kerberosheith.tumblr.com/)!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
